


Nothing Else

by lologoblens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, Summer, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lologoblens/pseuds/lologoblens
Summary: Inspired buy Nothing Else by Chong the Nomad & Jax AndersonCatra and Adora meet and spend a summer falling in love.Just pure, unapologetic fluff.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169
Collections: Shera





	Nothing Else

_I’m a pinball machine  
You’re an ice cream sundae  
I’m a broken machine  
You’re a mechanic on the highway_

Adora cannot _wait_ to get off work. It’s been a long, busy day. It’s the first really hot day of the year and it feels like everyone in town has been flocking to the ice cream shop. But it’s fine, they finally hit a lull now it’s dinner time and she’s off in half an hour. She’s gonna go to the pinball bar after work with a couple friends and she’s eager for the moment she has a cider in her hands.

She gets tubs flipped and cups stocked while DT helps the slow trickle of customers that continues to wander in. She wipes the counter and looks at the clock; fifteen minutes. DT would honestly probably let her cut out early if she asked, but she has _got_ to stop pulling that. She lost like, two hours cumulatively off her last paycheck that way.

She huffs and walks back to the front; might as well help some customers. The instant she sees the person waiting at the counter she considers turning right back around. They’re just… _really_ attractive. And, frankly, they look gay; it’s their aesthetic. Why _else_ would they be wearing a flannel on the hottest day of the year so far, right?

Adora steels herself and walks forward to _do her fucking job_ , like she’s not a useless lesbian. “Hi there! How’s your day going?”

They look down from the menu and Adora nearly chokes on her tongue, startled by the different colors of their eyes; vibrant blue and gold. They don’t react like Adora has made a fool of herself and she sighs internally with relief. “Oh, you know, can’t complain.” They pause. “I mean it’s hot as balls out so I _could_ but.” A small smile and non-committal shrug. “How’s yours? Gotta’ve been busy.”

“Oh yeah, it’s officially ice cream weather. Speaking of, what can I get you?”

They blink like they’ve forgotten why they’re here and their eyes flick to the menu. “Right. Can I just get Razz’s Sundae?”

“Can do! You want the single or the double scoop size?”

“Single is good.” Adora nods, grabs the appropriate cup and sets to work. While she’s scooping the ice cream DT finishes their transaction and wanders over.

“Hey Kitty Cat, long time no see.” Adora’s ears perk up-DT knows this person?

“DT, I swear on all that is holy if you don’t stop calling me that…” _Apparently so…_

“Please Catra, we all know your meow is worse than your scratch.” Adora does a poor job of hiding a snicker at the growl that comes from the other side of the counter.

“Whatever, I hate you. When are you off? I’m meeting Scorpia next door and she wants to know if you’re gonna hang.” Adora’s heart pumps harder at the knowledge they have the same ultimate destination.

“Depends on how late you wild things are around I suppose. I’m not off till ten.”

Adora turns around and sets the sundae on the counter and then just sort of…hovers. Catra scowls in response to DT’s news. “I thought you were supposed to open today.”

“Oh, I was but Adora here asked to swap and I didn’t hear from dear Scorpia until this morning.”

Adora winces. “Sorry to ruin your plans DT. I can hang at the Waste with Bow and Glim for a little bit and come back to tap you out.”

DT waves her off before she can even finish. “Don’t worry about it darling, my adoring fans can wait.”

Catra snorts. “Honestly you’ve probably done me a favor more than anything.”

“Rude. Whatever, text me. Adora dear, do you mind if I sneak in a ten before you take off?”

“Go for it.”

“Fabulous, you’re a doll. Oh, and no need to ring this one up.”

Adora nods an affirmative. “Thanks DT.” Catra calls off their retreating form. Interestingly she doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere. “So, you’re playing pinball after your shift?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I usually play a little after work. Gonna meet a couple friends.”

Catra takes a bite of her sundae and looks at Adora for a long moment. “Cool. Well, maybe I’ll see you over there. Nice to meet you Adora.” She backs up a few steps before turning around to walk out the door. It takes just about everything Adora has in her to gather her wits enough to help the next customers that walk in the door.

Adora is in the _zone_. She wasn’t kidding when she told Catra she usually plays after work. In fact, she’s been working at Whispering Woods for two years now and comes over every day after work. She’s spent a lot of time at Crimson Waste and she’s gotten _very_ good at pinball. She hasn’t seen Catra which she was pretty bummed about but that’s been all but forgotten now. Bow’s already played his third ball and now Adora is on hers and she’s _this_ close to beating her high score.

She hits the flashing ramps and watches the number tip over her previous record. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

“Damn Adora!” Bow practically hollers in her ear. He turns to the game next to them. “Glim are you seeing this?”

“Kinda focusing here Bow!” She grits out, not taking her eyes off her own ball. 

“Okay, yeah. But Adora just beat the high score and is showing no signs of slowing down.”

Glimmer lets her ball drop to watch and Adora huffs. “Bow! I swear on every stars in the sky if you jinx me…”

“Sorry! But you got this.” She does, indeed, got this. She manages to rack up a few million more points and her eyes flick to her score. She smirks and makes the decision in a moment. She lets the ball drop. “ _Adora!_ ”

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Glimmer looks aghast. 

A low whistle sounds from Adora’s left. She turns and there’s Catra, leaning on the beam next to her game. How did she not notice that? “Nice score.” Adora knows her friends have finally looked and registered the number when they start cackling behind her. 

Adora’s smirk intensifies. “Thanks.”

“Damn Adora.” Glimmer and Bow come up to stand next to her when they realize she isn’t turning away from the newcomer. “You’re a legend, sixty-nine million. I’d say I can’t believe you gave up on a hot streak for that but that is honestly just like you. Hi, by the way. I’m Glimmer.” 

Catra accepts the hand Glimmer offers. “Catra. Pronouns?”

“She/Her, you?”

Catra shrugs, “She/They.”

“I’m Bow.” He waves. “He/They. How do you and Adora know each other?”

“Ice cream.”

“Ah.” He nods in understanding.

“Um, Catra knows DT.”

“Begrudgingly.” Bow and Glimmer laugh, familiar with DT’s…eccentricities. “Anyway, nice to meet you. I should try and track down my friends.”

“Do you smoke?” Adora asks, an unwitting reflex, before Catra can walk away. She scratches her nose awkwardly. “Um, bud I mean. We were about to go out.”

Catra looks at her with interest and Bow and Glimmer share a _look_ behind her. “We were?” Catra smirks and Adora steps on a foot, not caring who, though it was Bow who spoke. “Ow!”

Adora grits out, “ _Yes_ Bow. Just because I hadn’t told you yet doesn’t mean that wasn’t the plan.”

“I’d smoke.” Catra ventures.

“Cool. Chill, chill. Uh, let’s go.”

The four of them file out and Catra pulls her phone out to text someone, probably her missing friend. Adora takes the opportunity to have a silent conversation with her friends in which she begs them to be cool and they tease her for being a useless lesbian. 

It’s twilight out now and the air has cooled pleasantly from the heat of the day. They find a spot against the wall around the corner of the building and Adora produces a joint. She lights it up and passes to Catra. Glimmer raises an eyebrow at the move; Adora always, _always_ passes to the left (just like Beyoncé says). Otherwise she gets confused and fucks up the rotation the whole time. Adora just sticks out her tongue at Glimmer; exceptions must be made for pretty girls.

“Thanks for smoking me out.” Catra offers on her exhale, passing the J to Bow.

“Of course.”

“So.” Catra eyes her. “Exactly how much pinball do you play?”

Adora blushes faintly at the attention. Adora isn’t shy, but she’s bashful which is a combination that often leaves her flustered. “Uh, a bit.”

Glimmer snorts as she accepts the pass from Bow. “Try like five times a week.”

“ _Impressive_ dedication.” Catra smirks. Adora coughs on her exhale which, while a little embarrassing in front of this beautiful practical stranger, saves her from answering. She passes the J to Glimmer.

“Adora…” Glimmer sing-songs, clearly pleased at the opportunity to tease her. “Wrong way.”

“Shit.” Adora grumbles and changes direction. “Sorry.” Catra shrugs her off and accepts her offering. 

“ _To the left, to the left, everything you own…_ ” Glimmer starts.

“ _Yes_ Glimmer, I know, okay?” 

“I’m sorry, was that Irreplaceable?”

“Beyoncé is how Adora remembers the direction of the rotation. She’s gonna be fucking it up the whole time now.”

Adora tips her head back toward the sky with a groan. She wishes for a moment she had cool friends. Then she unwishes it just in case because she doesn’t really mean that. She looks back down at her friend. “Can you cut me like, one single break?”

“No. So, Catra, what’s your deal?”

Catra snorts. “My deal?” She grins, its lazy; she looks baked. Adora laughs under her breath at the thought. 

“Yeah, I dunno. Tell us about you.”

“Okay, well…I’m _very_ cool, that’s the main thing.”

“Sure, sure…” Adora murmurs thoughtlessly causing Catra to turn the lazy grin her way. She has the presence of mind to wave Glimmer off when she’s offered the joint again.

“I have a cat, his name is Melog.” It seemed like she was going to continue but Bow leaves no room for that.

“Cat! I know you have pictures.” Catra looks pleased and has her phone out in an instant. She’s scrolling through her camera roll when someone else joins them.

“Oh _hey_ Scorp, you found me!”

“Hey Wildcat, hey Wildcat’s new friends! I’m Scorpia.” She waves at the group and they wave back. “So, sorry to break up the party but Entrapta isn’t feeling so hot. I just wanted to see if you’re good to get yourself home.”

Catra waves her off. “All good, I’m not that stoned. I’ll wait a little but before I go.”

“Sounds good, text me when you get home. And uh, good luck.” She winks and with that she’s off, leaving a much pinker Catra in her wake.

Catra ends up playing a couple games with them. There’s an unspoken agreement that she’ll be sticking with them until she’s sober enough to drive, now that her friends have taken off. They linger in the parking lot for a while when it’s time to go and it’s not until Adora gets in the car that she realizes what she’s forgotten; she didn’t get her number. At least she can probably ask DT…though she’ll certainly be paying for with the endurance of endless teasing. 

Adora is _late_ the next morning. She overslept by fifteen minutes and now she’s bustling out her door ten minutes after she should be and is totally frazzled. She throws her stuff in her car and gets on the road. She’s pulling onto the highway when she stars to hear the thunking. She’s two miles from her exit when her car starts to slow of its own volition. She’s one point eight miles from her exit when it comes to a total stop, blessedly on the shoulder since she has the sense to pull into the right lane when things started to go sideways.

She tries the key a couple times to no avail and slams her head on the steering wheel. She grabs her phone and calls the shop.

“Whisper Woods Ice Cream, this is DT, how can I help you?”

“Hey D, it’s me.”

“Oh, hey darling. You on your way in?”

“I _was_.” She huffs. “It’s gonna be a minute. My car just stopped.”

“Oh dear, well are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m on the shoulder a couple miles from the Thaymor exit. Just giving you a heads up.”

“Honestly I don’t think we need you tonight anyway. There’s a football show on tonight or something and it’s pretty dead.”

She sighs with relief. “Really?”

“Of course, be safe. Where did you say you are again?”

“Uh, couple miles north of the Thaymor exit, why?”

“No reason. Text me later, bye darling.”

Adora throws her head back and breathes through the wave of anxiety. Then she climbs out and pops her hood, like she’s going to have any idea what she’s looking at. She just sort of...stares at it, putting of the moment when she has to call a shop and pay for a tow.

She’s finally resigned to her fate and scrolling through options on her phone when another car pulls behind hers. She wonders if it’s a good Samaritan or an axe murderer. It’s not dark out yet so she feels a little better about her odds.   
Turns out; it’s neither. Catra of all people climbs out.

“Heard you could use a hand.” She calls out. 

“How?” Is the first thing Adora thinks to say. 

Catra raises a brow at her. “DT.”

“Oh, duh. Well...thanks so much for coming. I hope they didn’t interrupt your day.”

“Nah. So, what’ve we got here?”

“Uh…I have literally no idea. It was just thunking and then it slowed down and then it just…died.”

“Gotcha.” She circles the car and leans under the hood. “Hey, there’s a toolbox in my trunk, will you grab me the wrench out of the top?”

“Oh, sure.” Adora fetches it and hands in to Catra. 

She watches her tinkering around, no clue what she’s doing or even what her life is right now. “For the love of… _Adora_ when’s the last time you put oil in this thing?” She stays bent over the car and turns to Adora with a furrowed brow. Adora pulls a face; she’s been _meaning_ to take care of that. “Yikes, okay well somehow your engine has managed to not die completely but I’m gonna have to call the shop to come get it. I won’t be able to work on it till tomorrow though.”

“Not gonna be able to…work…huh?”

“I’m not on the schedule today and we don’t have enough space for me to sneak you in.”

“You’re a mechanic.”

Catra rolls her eyes impatiently but she’s smiling. “Yeah, dude. Listen, let’s sit in the car or something while we wait. I wanna get off the road.”

“Right, yeah of course.”

_I was a Cub Scout lost  
Without a compass in my knapsack  
Now you’re in my car  
Whoa_

Adora waits patiently while Catra calls about a tow and thanks her profusely when she hangs up. Then they just start chatting while they’re waiting. They somehow get on the topic of summer camp and Adora is telling one of her favorite anecdotes.

“…so here I am in the middle of this stupid fucking forest, and I know the water is to the northeast but like, that’s only helpful if you know which way north is.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Catra is cackling. “Don’t they make cub scouts carry like maps and compasses and shit. Isn’t nature survival like, their whole _thing_?”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Well yeah, but at nine _my_ whole thing was making sure I had ten granola bars for a two hour hike but forgetting all that important stuff.”

“ _Ten?_ ”

“And I ate them all by the way.” At Catra’s disbelieving look she defends, “I was a growing girl Catra. _Anyway_ , I’m in the forest wandering around and low key panicking but also pretending I’m an action movie hero. Then it’s starting to get dark and suddenly I’m _not_ having a good time anymore. So, I wander a little further and all the sudden I see light through some trees to my left. It was literally the campfire from our site. I wandered around the forest for an entire afternoon and I never went further than a quarter mile from camp.”

Catra laughs and Adora falls in love with the sound. Her stomach swoops and the feeling that follows isn’t familiar but it feels big, significant. They chat for a little longer until the tow eventually shows up. Catra drives Adora home and she lingers in the car when they get to her apartment.

“Thanks again, you really saved my butt.”

“A butt well worth saving.” Adora blushes and Catra looks proud about it. “It’s really no problem. Swing by the shop tomorrow, anytime between two and four is good. I should be able to have it ready to go.”

“Okay, thanks Catra.” She gets out of the car but turns back around before she gets very far. Catra rolls down the window and before she can say anything, before Adora can hesitate, she leans in and kisses her cheek. Catra is speechless when she pulls away and Adora smiles at her, blushing and walking backward until she hits the curb. She gives a small wave and Catra waves absently back, looking a little dazed. The Adora turns around and manages to walk inside. 

Once inside Adora leans back against the front door and squeals. 

_Slow driving on the bluff  
Cars passing both of us  
Bass bumping windows up_

Adora picks up her car at three thirty the next day. Catra is there and she looks…impeccable in her coveralls. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and it’s all Adora can take to not stare at her exposed forearms. She walks Adora through the work done and refuses to let her pay.

She’s staring at a pouting Adora with an endeared look when she asks, “Hey, what are you doing after this?”

Adora’s heart skips a beat. “Absolutely nothing, why?”

“Wanna go for a drive? I can take off as soon as I finish up a little paperwork.”

“Yeah, I can wait.” Catra looks at her for a long minute and then nods. She disappears into the garage and Adora busies herself in the lobby with an old magazine while she waits. Catra emerges twenty minutes later in a pair of high waisted shorts and a crop top that make Adora’s heart stop.

“Ready?”

Adora’s mouth goes dry. “Uh huh.”

They take Adora’s car but Catra drives. She takes her to a long winding road on the bluffs just outside of town. She drives slower than the pace of traffic and lets cars pass her whenever one gets close. They don’t talk much but Catra’s made herself comfortable in Adora’s car; the AC is blasting to the point that Adora’s legs break out lightly in gooseflesh and she’s bumped the bass up until it threatens to rattle the windows.

It’s…perfect; the nostalgia of summers past and the comfort and warmth of Catra’s presence fill Adora’s heart. That big, significant feeling is back.

_You share your bubble gum  
I think that I’m in love  
Tell me what you’re thinking of  
Because I’ve been thinking bout you_

Adora thinks they’re dating…she’s just not sure. Catra is practically all Adora has thought about for the last two months. She craves her presence and when she’s in it she’s riding the high of her life. So, yeah; she thinks they’re dating. She’s just really, super unsure what Catra thinks. Bow and Glimmer have encouraged her to talk to Catra about it but she’s still getting up the nerve.

Catra’s picked her up and they’re spending the day laying out at the beach. They play cards and people watch. Adora brings a pack of cider and they work their way through it over the course of the day.

“Want a gum?” Catra offers. Adora’s laying out on a towel, air drying from a brief dip in the water.

“Mm, sure, thanks.” Catra produces a pack and Adora giggles. “Is that Hubba Bubba Bubble Tape?”

Catra grins lazily back. “Duh, I’m not a heathen Adora.” 

She snorts and rolls her eyes but accepts the gum. “You’re amazing. I didn’t even know they still made this stuff.”

“Thanks for noticing. And just gotta know where to look I guess.”

Adora chews and considers Catra for a moment. “What’re you thinking about?” She hears herself asking.

Catra’s responding look is so tender it makes Adora’s heart ache. “I’m thinking…I bet I can blow a bigger bubble than you. “

“Nuh-uh!” Adora laughs. They proceed to blow gum bubbles over and over until they’re a giggling mess. They’re forced to call it a draw because they’re both smiling too hard to blow anymore bubbles. Adora doesn’t care about the outcome of the competition; she’s pretty sure she’s already won something much better.

_Your hair is clean  
And I’m always a ginger  
I’m terrified of heights  
And you’re afraid of the water_

Adora’s car is parked on an overlook near the beach; she and Catra have a blanket spread out on the hood and are looking out at the view. The car windows are rolled down and music plays softly from the stereo. Adora leans her head on Catra’s shoulder. Her hair is still a little damp from her shower that morning and the smell of her shampoo is strong; something all at once floral and woodsy. It makes Adora feel light headed. 

“What’s your greatest fear?” Catra asks out of nowhere.

“Hmm…existentially or practically?”

“Uh, both I guess.”

“Well I hate heights. I have reoccurring nightmares about falling off a cliff or like, knocking someone I love off. And the other one…harder to say. Man’s inhumanity to man maybe.”

Catra snorts. “Pretty sure I used that as an essay theme like, a half dozen times in high school.”

Adora shrugs against her shoulder. She did too to be honest, but she stands by the answer. “What about you?”

“Water. I almost drowned at the beach when I was like…eight.” She doesn’t offer another answer and Adora doesn’t press. Catra looks…melancholy.

“Hey Catra?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you didn’t drown.”

Catra turns her head to kiss the top of Adora’s and murmurs into her hair, “Me too Dor.”

_Now I’m feeling I’ve  
Known you forever  
Now you’re in my car  
Whoa_

In just a few short months Catra has grown as familiar to Adora as either of her best friends. They see each other at least once a week, usually more, and Adora is maybe, definitely falling in love with her. She’s pretty sure they’re dating. She gets off work at five and drives to Catra’s to pick her up. 

She climbs into the car, chattering about her day at work. She’s wearing a tank top with the sides cut low so her sports bra shows and when she leans into the car Adora catches a glimpse of her stomach. It looks soft. 

She snaps her eyes back to the windshield. 

She thinks about what kissing Catra might be like.

She starts the car and drives off toward the bluffs.

_Slow driving on the bluff  
Can’t tell if were high enough  
Or if I’m your type of drug_

Catra lights a joint and passes it to Adora who cuts her eyes from the road to smile in thanks. Catra smiles back and sinks into her seat. She sticks her hand out the window, riding the current of the air, and the wind whips her hair around wildly. The day was another hot one and the cool, salty breeze is exactly what Adora needed. Adora takes another couple hits but turns down a fourth.

Catra takes a few more and then rolls the cherry out the window, tucking what remains behind her ear. “When did you smoke the first time?” Adora asks absently, turning the music down a touch to hear Catra’s answer.

“High school, junior year, I think. It was before a football game.” She laughs at the memory. “I ate so many concessions, I felt _awful_ when I sobered up. I didn’t smoke a ton in high school though, just when someone else had it and offered. What about you?”

“Hmm, just a couple years ago actually. It was the day after Glimmers birthday, I was so hungover I would have tried just about anything to ease it. She had a little dab pen, so I got completely blasted. We stayed home and Bow brought over tacos and we played video games all day.”

“Sounds nice.”

Adora turns to smile at her. “Yeah, it was.” She looks at her a beat longer, turning back when she feels it’s no longer safe to avoid it. “You’re nice.”

Catra snorts. “Shut up and drive Adora.”

“Whatever you say Cat.”

_You share your bubble gum  
I think that I’m in love  
Tell me what you’re thinking of  
Because I’ve been thinking bout you_

Catra meets Adora after work and they walk over to the Waste together. Catra lets Adora kick her ass at pinball for forty-five minutes before insisting on a smoke break. Laughing she drags Adora out of the stifling air of the bar into the crisp evening air. They wander around the corner to their usual spot and Adora plops down to sit on the ground. Catra huffs but joins her without remark.

They smoke quietly for a while. After the joint has gone out Catra pulls out her gum and tears off a piece for Adora too. There’s an unspoken competition to their bubble blowing and they start trying to pop one another’s until they’re both giggling. They settle after a couple minutes and are left just…smiling at each other. 

“Hey Catra?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…I’d really like to kiss you if you’d like that too?”

Adora’s smile grows. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The kiss is sweet; it tastes like sundaes on the hottest day of the year, the simplicity of slow drives along the bluff, and the feeling of sun kissed cheeks and wild, windblown hair. They pull apart and smile impossibly wider. Catra weaves Adora’s fingers through her own.

“Hey Adora?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…I think I’m in love.”

“Me too.” Adora draws their joined hands to her lips and kisses Catra’s fingers. She spends the rest of the summer with Catra’s hand in hers. And when autumn blows in she doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on part two of Lucky to Have You and got distracted. So that's how this got here.  
> This felt really nice to write, hope it felt nice to read!! Thanks for reading it either way :)


End file.
